1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device which is suitable for contact-type wiring inspection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various planar display devices such as a liquid crystal display device and an organic electroluminescent display device have been put into practice. In these display devices, a large number of lines are formed on a substrate in a matrix array and hence, it is inevitable to confirm a defect of a line in a manufacturing step.
As one of methods of inspecting lines, there has been known a contact-type wiring inspection in which a probe is directly brought into contact with a line. Further, also with respect to the contact-type wiring inspection, there have been known an inspection method where a large number of comb-teeth-shaped probes are simultaneously brought into contact with a plurality of lines, and an inspection method where one or several probes are scanned in the arrangement direction of lines.